Sanctum Sanctorum
by Mambha
Summary: This night is different.


Title: Sanctum Sanctorum

Series: Digimon Adventure /02

Rating: K+

Characters: Takeru, Hikari, Patamon, Tailmon

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for the first season and warning for the scary (?) and depressing things plus one bad word.

Notes: Found this on my external hard drive and after a bit of editing I decided to put it up here. I think it was supposed to be the prologue for my big Digimon fic but I'm not sure if I can write it anymore.

* * *

><p>A shock wave hammered the ground.<p>

_There's no running from it._

The sky shook.

_This is the inevitable._

The sun disappeared into the darkening air.

_Our powers..._

Trees fell down as the earth they rested on began to crack.

_And our existence..._

A dark liquid began to rise from the deep depths of the ground.

_Have been suppressed for far too long._

The liquid blackened everything it touched.

_Yes._

Made everything die.

_It won't be too long until we get what we deserve._

This once peaceful day would always be remembered as the day when something happened.

_Revenge._

When daydream turned into a nightmare.

_This shall be interesting._

Too bad that at the moment no one really knew what had happened.

_We promise you that..._

Because when they'd found out it would already be too late.

_We will fuck you up._

Yes, the Digital World would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Takeru swallows air and turns over.<p>

It's the middle of the night and the world inside and outside of Takeru's room isn't awake.

Takeru's watching helplesly as his partner, Angemon, fights for his and Takeru's life against Devimon. Devimon is strong, maybe even too strong: all the others couldn't beat him even when fighting together. It was all down to Takeru and Angemon.

Takeru knows how this dream goes. Heck, he's been having these dreams, no, nightmares, for over three years now and they always end the same way. Devimon is defeated but with a high price and Takeru's not sure if he's willing to pay that price, Angemon's life that is. Yet there's nothing he can do. When Angemon died, Takeru was a helpless, weak little boy. There was not a damn thing he could've done and that's what angers him the most. Because of him Angemon was killed. In his nightmares Angemon always dies the same way and Takeru feels helpless all over again.

But this night is different.

Devimon doesn't die, only Angemon does.

The angel's lifeless body falls to the ground with a force that cracks the rocks underneath him. There's a huge hole in the middle of his torso and he's gasping for air, either to breath or to speak out but the upcoming liquid is stopping both of them. He disappears into tiny bits of light as he lies there. _No __smile, __no __reassurance, __no __promise._

The devil had won.

Angemon dies in vain and Takeru is still helpless, weak little boy who still can't do a damn thing.

The devil's laugh is ruthless as he reaches down again, this time closing his hand around Takeru with no intensions of letting go. The little boy feels the freezing coldness, heart gripping darkness and _despair._He screams in pain for help.

"_He's __not __going __to __save __you __this __time__"_, the devil whispers and laughs again. This time the laugh is more powerful and louder, as if he knows how Takeru's feeling and enjoying it. Then the hand squeezes hard.

The world turns into a bitch black water and it's tearing Takeru up, pressing him down, streching him up, crushing his bones, freezing his heart, telling him how pathetic, weak and worthless he is. Killing him.

_This is how it's gonna be, pretty boy._

Takeru awakens with a heart chilling scream and bounds up into a sitting position. He's sweaty and his cheeks are wet from tears. The boy tries to catch his breath and presses his head onto his shaking hands.

"Takeru?" a small voice asks. Patamon.

Takeru glances at Patamon, who's now sitting next to him on his bed. The digimon's looking paler than usual and his big blue eyes are full of fear.

"I... I..." The boy tries to speak but he cannot form words.

"You... you were screaming in your sleep and... and I...", the little digimon says with a shaky voice and presses his face on Takeru's side. "I... I tried to... wake you u-up... but... b-but... you wouldn't..." Patamon manages before he's lost in the sobs of relief. Takeru watches as his partner cries his eyes out on his pyjamas. Then he grabs Patamon and hugs him, hard. Patamon presses his wet cheek on the boy's shoulder and lets Takeru hold him.

Patamon knows that Takeru is seriously traumatized from their first real fight against darkness but there's nothing he can do. Time cannot be rewritten and he needed to kill Devimon at any cost. _It__was__faith._

Patamon also knows that Takeru is strong, if not the strongest, against evil. The boy himself just hasn't found his true strenght yet. Takeru is the child of Hope. He was born to protect and cherish the light inside of everything good and pure.

He isn't usually hunted by the evil and dark thoughts, expect now.

This night is different.

Patamon sighs and closes his eyes. At time like these he really feels useless. The only thing Patamon can do is to let Takeru hold him and reassure him that he's still here for him and alive. The small Digimon knows that he can't fight the monsters inside of Takeru's head, that's something only Takeru can do. Now he settles for being a teddy bear for his partner and hoping that the nightmares would stay away for the rest of night.

* * *

><p>Hikari opens her eyes.<p>

It's the middle of the night and the world outside and inside her room is asleep.

But Hikari isn't sleeping.

No, now she's far away from sleeping.

Hikari doesn't like to sleep. Because sometimes when she sleeps the only thought that rings in her head is that _it's__night._ The time of the day when monsters come through the windows into her dreams and try to hurt her. Her light chases them away, it always has and always will, but she's still afraid to sleep sometimes. Because sometimes the monsters look a bit too much like the evil, wicked creature that killed Tailmon's best friend. When that monster appears Hikari feels bloodlust and yearns revenge. And that's what scares her the most.

Hikari knows how these dreamsless nights go. Heck, she's been having these kind of nights ever since Vandemon decided to show up in Hikarikaoga and kill the 8th chosen child, her. At nights like these she lays still, counts to thousand as many times is needed and waits for the morning's blessed sunrise.

But this dreamless night is different.

She was having a dream, no, a nightmare, only moments ago. But there were no ordinary monsters in this one.

Only indescribable badness, darkness and despair. Black water all around her, suffocating her and killing off her light.

_The dark ocean? No, no, no, no. It's so much bigger than that, doll._

It's the first time her nightmare has been this intense. When she managed to wake up she could hardly breath, let alone speak. All she wanted to do was scream but the shadows were still watching her. So she settles to cry silently and wait, no, pray, for the morning.

Next to her Tailmon watches helplessly as her partner sobs quietly and counts away. The cat digimon knows about Hikari's monsters and the shadows that are just waiting a chance to kill off Hikari's light. But there's nothing she can do, she's just a mere Digimon. Hikari's the child of Light. She senses and feels the darkness better than anyone and is easily hunted by it. It's her job to keep the Light in the World that makes everything good and pure live.

But Tailmon also knows that Hikari is strong, if not the strongest, against darkness. It takes true strenght to fight the darkness and come back alive and sane. Hikari does just that many times but still manages to put up a brave face and acknowledge other people's problems. Tailmon suspects that won't be the case after this.

This night is different.

Tailmon sighs and crouches down to hug Hikari, tears now rolling down the cat's cheeks too. Hikari's silent sobs stop for a while and then they're back again with a hard, yet warm, hug. They just lay there, hugging each other as partners and true friends until the waited morning starts to show with a brilliant, beautiful sunrise.


End file.
